The Happiest Day in His Life
by BlackAndSilentFire
Summary: She was gonna have his baby. she came back to tell him. he was with her. she left. he waited. oneshot InuKag!


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

The Happiest Day in his Life 

Kagome sat her back against a tree thinking about the ever growing life inside of her. One month and some days ago she and Inuyasha… had one eventful night to put in nicely. The result was Kagome ended up pregnant.

Normally, she would have been thrilled. Thinking of the life that she and Inuyasha had created together. But alas, it was not to be.

Kagome thought he loved her. So when she had learned of the news the first thing she did was jump into the well and run off to find Inuyasha.

Oh, she found him alright. She found him in the undead arms of his previous love.

Kagome had been heartbroken. Not only for herself, but for her child. Inuyasha would not want it, he would not love it. Because it was hers, not Kikyo's.

Silent sobs trebled through her body as she fought to keep her tears from spilling.

Kagome quickly pulled herself together when she felt the oh so familiar presence of Inuyasha.

"Hey, Kagome," he said as he came over and sat next to her.

It was amazing how he could act like that night had never happened, and continue to treat her the way he always had.

"Hi," Kagome whispered back.

"Something wrong?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes showing concern his voice did not.

Kagome shook her head, "No, nothing's wrong. Inuyasha, can I… go back home for a bit?"

"What? Why? You just got back."

"I know but I forgot something, please."

Something's the matter, Inuyasha knew. He wanted to refuse but just the way her voice sounded, the way she was all but upon her knees begging.

"Fine, just be back in a day or so. If your not I'll go back and get you. Understand, wench?" he snarled.

It didn't seem to affect Kagome. Like it always did when he failed to call her by her real name.

"Thanks," she whispered getting up.

"Goodbye Inuyasha."

Just what was it in her voice that made that goodbye sound so final. She'd be back in a day, he'd make sure of that.

Inuyasha watched as she exited the clearing. Something in the back of his mind was screaming, 'GO AFTER HER!'

He chose to ignore it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She wasn't back yet. It had been two days and Kagome had yet to return. Where was she?

Growling in annoyance Inuyasha jumped from where he was perched on Kaede's roof. Running in the direction of the well. It didn't take him long to reach his destination.

Inuyasha walked up to the well, all set to jump in. But he stopped, something white caught his eyes. It was a letter. Curious he opened it, shocked when something small and pink fell out. Shikon fragments.

He picked up the shards but his main focus was on the letter.

_Inuyasha,_

_I really wish I could tell you some other way. But had I told you this face to face I would have given in and stayed._

_Inuyasha, I saw you with Kikyo, and while I had grown use to it, I had figured that you cared about me. That maybe you loved me and had decided not to go with Kikyo to hell. It seems I was wrong._

She saw us together, Inuyasha thought. As guilt settled in the pit of his stomach. There was more

_I want you to know, not that you'll never care, I am carrying your child. You need not worry, it will be strong, even if it does grow up fatherless._

_Live long, and happily, Inuyasha. Collect the shards and wish Kikyo back, I hope you'll spend many happy years together._

_Tell Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede that I'll miss them. Not that they'll ever know why I am gone._

_Goodbye Inuyasha._

_With all my love,_

Kagome.

She was… with his…

Inuyasha dropped the letter.

And jumped into the well, praying to whatever god there was, he would feel the familiar pull of magic.

He felt dirt.

Inuyasha let out a desperate howl. His heart shattered. Kagome had sealed the well. He would not see her or his child.

(A/N: I've got tears streaming down my face! But no this is not the end, but I was going to end it here but I'll give you people a happy ending)

Seven and a Half Months Later

Kagome looked down at the little bundle in her arms. It was a girl with lovely black hair(although there wasn't much of it) and golden eyes, just like her father. Kagome had named her Aurora.

She thanked and paid the cab driver as she got out, and began climbing the endless stairs up to her house.

When she finally reached her house she opened the door calling out softly, "Mama? I'm home."

The first thing to come out of her mother's mouth was: "Where's my grandchild?"

Smiling Kagome handed her little bundle to her mother.

While her mom was cooing and awing over her granddaughter Kagome went to go change.

"Sweetie, you have a visitor."

"Okay mama. Will you hold Aurora for me?"

"Of course."

Kagome walked into the living room. There was a young man lounging in a chair, his eyes shut. When Kagome walked into the room they snapped open to reveal a golden color.

She gasped, Kagome would know those eyes anywhere.

"Inuyasha…"

He smiled gently at her as he rose to his feet and took a step forward.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked quietly. She had been shocked to see him, how had her gotten here.

"I'm here," he began walking closer to her, "for you and my child."

"How?"

"It's been five hundred years Kagome."

"How could you live that long?"

"The jewel," Inuyasha answered simply.

"Why? I thought you would have…"

"You thought I would have wished Kikyo back."

It was not a question, it was a statement.

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his embrace.

"Stupid wench," he mumered as he nuzzled and smelled her hair. God! He missed her scent. "I love you. I haven't loved Kikyo for five hundred and fifty years."

Kagome hugged him tighter and sobbed into his chest.

He had waited for her! He loved her!

"I love you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha removed her from his chest and grasped her chin. He smiled down at her flushed face before kissing her.

When they finally broke apart Kagome hugged him closed and whispered, "There's someone you have to meet."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen where her mom was standing. Kagome took their daughter from her mother's arms and place Aurora into Inuyasha's.

"Inuyasha, meet your… our daughter Aurora."

Inuyasha smiled down at the sleeping form of his daughter. The only thing crossing his mind was this:

"My Kagome, my daughter, my family. Mine."

Looking once more at Kagome he smiled at her.

It was the happiest day in his life.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Review please.


End file.
